Snowed In
by Kage and Hizashi
Summary: Winter break, and Sasuke throws a party. Set in a high school setting.


A Naruto Story: Snowed in

By: Hizashi and Kage

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto

Rate: M

Short Summary: The day after winter brake, everyone goes to Sasuke's house for a big party including the teachers. The snow hits and their trap. Interesting pairing, happy endings and a lot of alcohol and then some. (It's not owner fault for what you come up with)

It was cold, really cold, but it was clear-skied and the sun was over head, not giving off much heat at all. Our favorite blond was heading to his best friend's house. Wearing black combat boots, baggy cargo pants, and a red shirt under his favorite black coat. He sighed, as he kept walking, muttering about how he should just buy a car and get it over with. Though the frown quickly turned into bright ass smile as he saw the iron gates of the Uchiha estates.

Stopping in front of the gate Naruto pushed the button to call the house, a large white mansion sitting back away from the gate. After a minute a muttering voice came across. "Hello?"

"Yo, Sasuke-teme, Open up." The blond called brightly through the black back. He heard a chuckle as the gates opened. He walked through and to the house, smiling as he did so, not paying any mind to the gates closing behind him.

Naruto glad when he opened the front door and the smells of food cooking hit his nose. He closed the door, took off his shoes, then began jogging slightly to the Kitchen along the way passing Itachi and his boyfriend Kimimeru arguing over what movies they should have out. Naruto rolled his eyes as Itachi turned on the bitch mood and got his way.

He stopped just outside of the door, and then slowly opened it silently and looked in… seeing his best friend/ crush standing in front of the oven looking in on something the smelled delightful. The black haired boy was small, and well built wearing black pj pants, house shoes and no shirt. Which made Naruto drool slightly before getting a hold on himself and sneak silent up to Sasuke before moving and breathing in his ear. "What are you making, dear?"

Sasuke let out a startled cry and turned around, crushing into Naruto's forehead. The blond of course wasn't hurt, the other was cursing him seven ways into hell. Naruto was laughing like mad.

"Don't scare me like that dobe!" Sasuke said rubbing his forehead and then looking at Naruto laugh even more. Sasuke look at him and chuckled a little bit and went back to cooking.

"What are you cooking teme?" Sasuke turned around and look at Naruto and said "stuff for the party." Naruto nodded and walk to the chairs that where in the kitchen and watch Sasuke cook. While Sasuke was cooking, he felt Naruto's looking at him from behind. He was going to say something but didn't because he had to cook the food for the party.

"Do you need any help teme?" Sasuke jump a little and turned to see Naruto get up and walk to him. Sasuke swallowed and said "No. I can do it. I'm almost done anyway." Naruto nodded and started walking out of the kitchen but stop when Sasuke said "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I have to look good for the party." Naruto said looking at Sasuke roll his eyes and went back to cooking. 'You look good as it is.' Sasuke thought and then shook his head and was done cooking. Sasuke cleaned the counters and set the food there and walk to his bedroom to change.

Sasuke walk into his bedroom and went to his closet and look at his clothes. "What should I wear?" Sasuke put his finger on his chin and a smirk came on his lips. Naruto walk out of the bathroom and walk to the kitchen and saw Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto shrugged and walk to his best friend bedroom. Naruto was in front of Sasuke's door and smirk. He reach for the handle and opened it to see Sasuke wearing black leather pants with a long sleeved fishnet shirt. Naruto tilted his head and drooled a little bit, at the site of Sasuke.

"Your going to catch a fly, if you don't shut that mouth of yours." Naruto blink and said "Nice outfit teme." Sasuke blush a little bit and said "Come on dobe, our friends will be coming soon." Naruto nodded and watch Sasuke walk out of the room and Naruto shut the door and walk behind Sasuke with a smile on his face.

Sasuke heard the buzz and walk over to the little white box and press the button and said "Hello." Sasuke waited for a reply and heard "Hey Sasuke. Open the gate." Sasuke look at the white box and said "Kakashi?"

"Yeah. Open the gate." Kakashi said watch the gate open and walk through. Sasuke turned around to face Naruto but saw Naruto have a confused look on his face.

"Isn't Kakashi always late?" Naruto ask looking at Sasuke have a frowned on his face and then said "He's always late for everything else….but Not for a party." Naruto smirk and heard the door bell ring and walk to it. Sasuke followed. Naruto opened the door said "hey Kakashi."

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke." Naruto had his eyes closed because he smiled when he answered the door and when he opened his eyes he saw Kakashi wearing a black turtle neck but it covered half his face and was wearing black baggy pants.

"Come inside." Sasuke said watching Kakashi take his shoes off and step in the house. Naruto started to walking to the living room and saw Sasuke was right behind him and so was Kakashi. When they enter the room the was soda on the table and Naruto went for that, Sasuke smirk and sat in his favorite chair. Kakashi sat on the couch that Naruto was sitting on. Kakashi look at Sasuke and Naruto staring at each other and smirked at them and pulled out his favorite book. Naruto look at the book and said "You always bring that with you Kakashi." Kakashi look up and nodded. "Yeah. I like them way to much." Sasuke smirk and got up and saw Kakashi get up and follow him to the kitchen. Kakashi got some water and saw Sasuke go the button because someone was buzzing and heard him say "Hello."

"Hey, Sasuke Uchiha. Can we come in?" Rock lee said hearing Sasuke say "Who is we?" Rock lee smiled and Sasuke heard "It's me." Sasuke look at the floor and said "Sure. Just a sec."

"Okay." Rock lee said watching the gates open and him and Mighty guy walk throw. Naruto walk in the kitchen and ask "Who is coming now?" Sasuke look at him with a frown and said "Mini busy brow and Mr. gay brow." Naruto started laughing at what he said and Kakashi said "I'll answer the door this time." Sasuke nodded and so did Naruto.

"You go answer the door because you're the one friends with Mighty guy." Naruto said looking at Kakashi turned around and say "he isn't that bad." Sasuke laugh at that statement. Kakashi smirk and Naruto smiled and watch Kakashi go answer the door. Naruto walk over to Sasuke, who was sit laughing and patted him on the back.

"Come on teme. Lets go meet our guess." Naruto look at Sasuke stop laughing and say "do I have to?" Naruto nodded and they walk to the front door to see rock lee wearing a green turtle neck sweater and black pants. Naruto smiled and then saw Mighty guy wearing dark green baggy pants and a black t-shirt.

'Come on inside." Sasuke said watching them walk in and when they where going to shut the door but heard "Sasuke don't shut that door just yet." Naruto pop the house and saw Sakura, Hitana, Ino, Kiba, Asume and Neji.

"Well come on then!" Sasuke yelled at them and saw them run to the house. They all took off there shoes and walk in the house and went to the living room. They all where talking about random stuff and Naruto was looking at them all. Sakura was wearing a black mini skirt with a red tank top. Hitana was wearing a dark purple mini skirt with a black t-shirt. Naruto blink and saw Sasuke was watching him and he smiled at Sasuke.

"You okay Naruto?" Naruto look up and saw Neji and Kiba looking at him with a worried looks on there faces.

"Yeah. I like your outfits." Naruto said looking at Kiba wearing black pants with a red t-shirt and Neji was wearing black baggy jeans and a black tight shirt.

"Thanks." Kiba said looking at Naruto look around and saw Ino talking to Sasuke and saw her wearing a red mini skirt with a black tank top saying 'Princess' Naruto smirk at that and thought 'She is a princess.' Naruto blink and walk to the front door and when he opened it he saw Gaara, Temari, Kukura, Tenten, Kuni, Shino, and Choji . Naruto look at Gaara wearing black baggy bondage pants and a red fishnet shirt. Naruto smiled and look at Temari who said "Can we come in?" Naruto saw her wearing a black mini skirt with a small slit going up her right side of her hip and saw her wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt.

"Yeah some on in." Naruto watch them walk in and saw Tenten wearing a black mini skirt with a pale pink long sleeved shirt. Kukura was wearing black baggy pants with a dark purple long sleeved shirt on. Kakashi came out and said "Hey Kuni." Kuni was wearing a dark purple mini skirt with a black leggings under neath and was wearing a light purple tight tank top.

"hey Kakashi. I thought you would be late." Kuni said looking at Naruto walk up and say "So did we." She giggled and Gaara was with Naruto.

"Is Itachi here?" Gaara ask looking at Naruto say "I think so." Gaara nodded and they all followed Naruto and Kakashi into the living room. Naruto walk into the living room seeing Itachi was here and so was Kimimaru was too and they where talking to Sasuke. Naruto look around and saw everyone here and said "Let the Party begin." everyone cheered and Sasuke turned on the music.

The party was doing really good and everyone was having fun. They where talking and dancing to the music and drinking the soda that Sasuke put out. Sasuke was walking around the rooms and saw Naruto and Gaara was talking.

"What cha talking about?" Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke have a smirk on his face. Naruto smiled and said "Just talking about how you older brother turned on his bitch thing on Kimimaru." Sasuke's smirk turned into a smile and said "Yeah. He does that a lot."  
"tell me about it. I think I feel bad for Kimimaru." Gaara said looking at Naruto nodded and then Sasuke because he said "yeah but he loves to make Itachi happy." Naruto smiled and was going to say something but didn't because Sakura came up and said "I have to go. My mom said I couldn't be out late." Sasuke look at her and said "I'll walk you to the door." Sakura nodded and they walk to the door but Naruto came running to them because Sakura screamed.

"what's wrong?" Naruto said catching his breath and then look up to see that they couldn't get out because they where snowed in.

"What the hell!" Gaara said walking up behind Naruto and saw that snow. Naruto look at Sasuke who was just standing there with a frowned. Naruto walk up behind him and said "what's wrong teme?"

"Everyone one is lock in my house until we get the snow away from my door." Sasuke said looking at Naruto blink and think 'oh shit! I'm stuck….here…with….Sasuke.' Naruto back away and said "I'll….go tell the others." Sasuke saw Naruto was worried and saw that he was panicking for some odd reason. Gaara went to the snow and shrugged and walk back to the party. Sasuke and Sakura where looking at the snow and he said "Come on Sakura. Where stuck." Sakura look up and nodded and went back to see Naruto say "We are snowed in." Everyone was worried and went to the door and saw that they where really stuck in Sasuke's house.

Sasuke walk in the kitchen and got something to eat and saw Itachi sitting down and eating too. Sasuke smirk and sat next to him and said "Were snowed in." Itachi look at Sasuke and said "Oh great. At least you get Naruto for the night." Sasuke look like he was just hit because his face was in complete shock.

"What!? I….am…not spending…the night….with Naruto." Sasuke said trying to breath but Itachi started laughing and said "You like Naruto."

"No….I don't." Sasuke look at Itachi with a glare but it didn't do anything because all he did was say "I need a drink."

"Well get some soda." Itachi said looking at Sasuke look at him and say "Not that kind o drink." Itachi smirk and said "Well get that drink if you want. I'm going to have fun." Sasuke smirk and watch his brother walk out. Sasuke grabbed his but look up when Gaara walk in and said 'The teachers are drunk." Sasuke tilt his head with a confused look on his face. "What. Off of soda?"

"I don't think so Sasuke-kun." Sakura said walking into the kitchen and saw Sasuke get up and walk into the hallway and saw the teachers acting drunk and they sure as hell smelled like it.

"How did they get drunk?" Sasuke ask looking at everyone and saw that everyone was there but two. Kiba and Neji. Sasuke shook his head no and was going to go find them but didn't because they walk up with two bottles of vodka.

"How did you find….those?" Sasuke was pointing at the bottles and they both smirk and said "You never told us you had stashes of vodka. Epically in the bathroom." Kiba and Neji look at Sasuke with a smirk and saw that he was surprised that they new it was his and not Itachi's. "How did the teachers get drunk?" Kiba smirk and said "I sneaked some in the drinks and I kinda put too much in the glasses."

"How much?" Sasuke look at Neji say "A bottle a glass." Sasuke slapped his head and look at the floor. Naruto came behind Sasuke and said "Where are the stashes at?"

"Well every where. There's one in my room and there…." Sasuke stop and saw Naruto run down the hall and Sasuke smirk and thought 'he'll never find the ones in my bedroom.'

Everyone was moving to different parts of the house, looking for the stashes in which Sasuke said were everywhere. The teachers were giggling and laughing loudly, not even caring that they were being bad rule models.

The girls found one, which was spiced rum, and was drinking it as they giggled and talked about the guys they liked. Ino and Sakura talking about Sasuke but thinking about each other. Everyone was out getting drunk but Sasuke, who was trying to find Naruto after an half an hour of him being gone.

On his looking through he ran across Itachi, Kimimeru and Gaara going at it. Blushing he quickly left to head to his room and found Naruto sitting on his bed, leaning back on the pillows bottles of brandy all around him, grinning like a drunken idiot. Sasuke look at Naruto and thought 'How…?'

"Hey teme." Naruto said looking Sasuke look at him with a question look on his face. Naruto move so that he was sitting on the side of the bed and look at Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Dobe. How did you find that?" Sasuke look at Naruto look at him and say "I….really…don't know." Naruto was heck-uping while talking. Sasuke walk to Naruto and sat on the floor in front of him and said "Naruto, how many did you have?"

"Seven." Naruto held up five fingers. Sasuke look at him. "That's five Naruto." Naruto shook his head and held up nine fingers. "That's nine." Sasuke said looking at Naruto hold up three fingers. "That's three dobe."

"Well…..give me…a break….my teme." Naruto said hinpaking and putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke look at Naruto and said "What?"

"My teme." Sasuke look at Naruto and said "what do you mean 'my' teme?" Naruto smirk and stood up, which Sasuke stood up with him because Naruto almost fell while getting up. Naruto headed to the door but turned around and said "You are mine, honey." Sasuke turned red and look at the floor. 'Mine? What….does that mean?' Sasuke thought and close his eyes but look up because Naruto said "I'm hungry." and he walk out the door and down the hall, to the kitchen.

Sasuke was following Naruto down the hall, to the kitchen but Naruto was going the long way to it. Naruto was smiling at Sasuke for no reason, at least that's what Sasuke thought. Naruto kept walking but stop when he saw Sakura and Ino. Naruto slowed down and walk right with Sasuke but still had the same smile on his face. Sasuke was going to say something but stop when Naruto put his arm over he shoulders. Sasuke blush and that made Naruto smile even more.

"Dobe. What…are you…doing?" Sasuke look up and Naruto who smirk and turned to look at Sakura and Ino kissing.

"Oh my god! Go get a room!" Sasuke said looking at Sakura and Ino break the kiss and say "Where?" Sasuke just look at them and said "Down the hall and the first door on the left." They smiled and ran to the room, but stop and said "Thanks for the rum." Sasuke look at them and said "How did you fine that?" the girls giggled and said "Kitchen." Sasuke look at the floor and thought 'I hope they didn't drink it all.' Sasuke look up and watch the girls go to the room and finish what they started in the hall.

"They…kinda….make a cute pair. Don't…they teme." Naruto said looking at Sasuke look at him and say "Lets get you some water befo…." Sasuke stop because Itachi came behind him with nothing but black baggy pants and no shirt.

"Itachi! What the…" Sasuke started but stop when Itachi said "Kimimaru found your stash in one of the guest rooms and he chasing me and Gaara." Sasuke blush and then said "Well I'm busy. I'm trying to get Naruto to sober up." Itachi smirk and saw Naruto was still holding on to Sasuke's shoulders with a smirk on his face. Itachi went to Sasuke's ear whisper "How about you do him right now." Sasuke turned red and look at Naruto and look back at Itachi and said "what…are you talking…Itachi!" Itachi smirk and said "I got to go before Kimimaru finds me."

"Go now!" Sasuke said looking at Itachi run down the hall and disappeared to the living room. Naruto was looking at Sasuke with a tilted head and a cute look. Sasuke blushed slightly. "Er… lets get you something to eat."

Naruto brightened up and them headed to through the dinning room, finding Guy and Lee on the table making out… This is where Naruto went white. "EWW! Sasuke make it go away!!!"

Sasuke sighed, grabbed both Guy and Lee looking at Naruto. "Open the door." Naruto followed Sasuke to the front door and opened it for him as the black-haired boy threw the two out into the snow, making a large hole….with the two still going at it.

Naruto closed the door as Sasuke came back into the house. The two head to the kitchen. To get Naruto's food.

Kiba and Neji found a guest room and were making out without any clothes. Shikameru and Tamari were in the hall, actually were about to go into the full blown, when Sasuke yelled at them.. They giggled and quickly left. Leaving the two slightly annoyed, and Naruto really hungry… through the more he looked at Sasuke the more he wanted him. So when he reached the kitchen he was dealing with more then hunger and drunkness.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked as he walked to the counter and then turned to see Naruto pinning him to it. "N…Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, and a odd look in his eyes. Moving slowly he softly touched his lips to Sasuke's… Sasuke felt his heart beat at a high rate as he returned the kiss. Instantly getting lost in the kiss, and letting himself pull Naruto closer as the blond pressed his hard… very hard body against him. It felt like heaven, and he was losing himself completely to the feeling.

He wanted it so badly… His whole body was heating up wildly as he felt Naruto left his body and press even harder. Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Naruto and groaned in hunger as he felt Naruto against him. It was really hard to push Naruto away slightly when he couldn't breath. "N…Na…ruto…" Sasuke moaned.

"Sasuke." The way Naruto let his name slip from his lips he thought he was going to hit his peak right then in and there as His breath caught. "I want you so bad…"

He felt his heart race and he looked up at Naruto with a blush. "You should eat… Then we should get some sleep."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes, and face. "You want me too… Why should I stop?" The blush on Sasuke deepen as he felt Naruto tighten his hold. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you."

"Naruto." He whimpered. "I want you, yes… but I don't want you drunk when we…" Sasuke stopped at the look in Naruto's eyes. "Please… Just eat something. We have ramen."

"Why do you have that?" Naruto sighed softly as he lowered Sasuke, and stepping away.

"'Cause of you." Sasuke said moving to the cabinet and pulling out a package. Tossing it to Naruto, who grabbed it out of the air.

"Oh." Naruto looked at the package and started making it. "Where am I sleeping? There isn't enough guestrooms."

"You can sleep in my room." Sasuke blushed and started heading out… "I am going to make sure no one is in the halls."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke as he went out and smiled humming as he made his food.

Sasuke looked around and then in the Guest rooms… Neji and Kiba was together. Ino and Sakura, Kakashi and Kuni, Tamari and Shikameru, Hitana and Shino, Asume and Tenten, Choji and Kukura. Each pair in a guest room, then in the last one was Rock lee and Guy. He wondered who let them back in, but thought better on careing.

He walked to Itachi's room and peeked in… Itachi, Gaara and Kimimeru were in the bed with Kimimeru in the middle holding the other two close to him. Sasuke blushed and smiled before closing the door and heading to his bed room. He opened the door and stepped in before closing it. Naruto was sitting on the bed, pulling his socks off. Looking up he smiled.

"I'll sleep on the sofa if you want Sasuke." He tilted his head, clearly seeing the blush that had started on Sasuke's cheeks.

"No… No…" Sasuke shook his head and smiled. "It's fine. As long as you don't mind sharing…"

"Not at all." Naruto smirked as he stood up and pulled off his shirt. Sasuke watched in delight as he felt the hunger from earlier hit ten times worst. He moved a few steps towards Naruto, itching to touch this man he wanted.

Naruto turned and saw Sasuke staring, this time he blushed and wished silently that the memory of the kiss from the kitchen would stop playing in his head. He didn't want to sleep in these pants, but if he had too to keep Sasuke from Freaking he would. That brought up a question though. "Sasuke… If I told you that I loved you would you still think I am drunk?"

"Yes." Sasuke whispered the answer as he forced himself to move to his side of the bed and pull the fish net shirt off. "why?"

"Because I do love you." Naruto said gently before sliding the pants off, leaving him in his boxers he slide into bed… not aware of the fact now Sasuke was looking at him in full shock, before taking his pants off, leaving his boxers he slide into the bed with Naruto, They turned and looked at each other.

"I love you too…"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes… Sasuke following and they fell asleep.

Naruto woke up slowly, glad that he didn't have much of a hang over. He blinked open his eyes and tried to move… But he couldn't as he looked down at the black hair of Sasuke. Blushing he felt his heart speed up and his body react. He moved slowly. Gently trying remove himself from Sasuke's body, it didn't work cause Sasuke started to cling to him. Naruto slightly panicked as he tried to gently remove Sasuke…

"Dobe… stop moving." Sasuke muttered.

"I… I need to use the bathroom…" Naruto said softly… Sasuke Whimpered and then sighed.

"You better come back."

"Of course…" Sasuke released Naruto, Naruto ran to the bathroom and dealt with his panick attack. Sasuke Curled up in Naruto's spot.

Naruto returned to the room and walked to the bed, he moved to pick up his pant, so he could leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at Sasuke, who was glairing at him. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Uhhh…" Naruto looked wide eyed at Sasuke… not sure what to say.

"I thought sooo…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, and pulled him back into the bed before clinging to him and closing his eyes.

There was something oddly arousing as he was lay on. Sasuke's body was pushed tight against him and was holding him but the waist, with his head on his chest. With a sigh and smile Naruto started petting Sasuke's head.

It was about thirty minutes later that Sasuke re-awoke… Naruto was passed out again. Sasuke left the bed and room to go to the bathroom before returning. Naruto was awake, looking at him as he entered the room. "You force me to stay, yet you can leave? That's not fair."

Sasuke blinked and walked to the bed, getting on it. He sat next to Naruto looking down at the blond with wonder. He leaned down and then blinked when Naruto's eyes opened. Sasuke blushed. "Dobe, your awake."

----Warning Lemon a head-----

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke before reaching up and placing a hand on the back of Sasuke's neck. Then pressed down, forcing the slightly smaller boy down to his chest. His own lips curving into a smile as he did this. "Awake, ready, and more then willing."

Sasuke turned beet red, his eyes widening as he looked at Naruto. "Wh-?" He was stopped by Naruto's demanding lips. Something that Sasuke instantly let himself lose to. Not that he wanted to win unless it was for Naruto's heart.

Seconds ticked away as the Kiss was slowly turning more and more heated thanks to both boys needs for the other was burning too hot for them to stop now. There was nothing to stop them.. Nothing to hold them back from the other, and so, Sasuke allowed himself to relax and touch the guy in front of him that he had longed for, for a long time.

And once Sasuke relaxed, so did Naruto, not wanting to rush anything as he mapped Sasuke's back from his shoulders to his ass with his fingers where he grabbed Sasuke; gaining a soft eep from the boy, and pulled him onto his lap. His fingers moving from the other's ass to the front, careful to not touch the bulge in the other's boxers and started mapping his hips, then stomach and up to his chest, then shoulders, and down his arms. Memorizing every detail, every gasp or moan that came with the touch and the softness of his best friend's skin.

Then came to where Naruto flipped them, he was on top, his legs holding Sasuke's open and up, as the black-haired boy did something similar to what Naruto did to him. Touching and slowly growing bolder by the minute, taking and moving closer to the waist band on Naruto's pants. The blond grabbed Sasuke's hand and forced it up again, causing a whimper to come from the smaller boy below him.

Naruto thrusted his hips forward, as if he was going to Enter Sasuke through their boxers, really it was a warning the had Sasuke's body trembling with a hotter need then before. Naruto moved his lips from Sasuke's and placed them on the other's neck softly, slowly kissing his way down. His fingers placing themselves on Sasuke's waistband and looping into them. He pushed them down slowly as his moved down. Careful to let his fingers brush lightly over Sasuke's member, at this point now Sasuke was near to being breathless.

Naruto's lips caressed Sasuke's chest, and licked at the nipples he found there, before moving lower. Sasuke panting was telling him he was already to hot too think. Naruto was glad about this. He wanted to make sure he blew Sasuke's mind completely away. He kissed his way to Sasuke's navel. Then kissed it just above the hold, before moving down. Feeling the tip of Sasuke's hard-on rub against his chest, and then felt its warmth against his neck.

This oddly made him want to lose control, but he held on as he kissed Sasuke's hard, aching flesh. Leaving the black-haired boy to gasp and tremble as Naruto then licked the tip before suddenly engulfing the flesh into his mouth. Sasuke's back arched as he moaned. Naruto's tongue licked and he suckled on the flesh. Sasuke moaned and whimpered with each and every movement that Naruto did pushed him closer and closer until he gave a cry as his body hit his peak. Naruto swallowed it all, now with his own aching flesh.

Naruto moved up and looked down at Sasuke, who was flushed with the afterglow of what happened. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke's lips gently, before leaning to his ear. "Sasuke… I need you."

Sasuke blushed, looked at Naruto. The blue eyes of his best friend were glowing with need and hunger. Sasuke trembles as he relaxes his body and then closes his eyes before opening his eyes looking Naruto. "Be.. Gentle… please."

"I'll try." Naruto slides his boxers off and then pressed himself to Sasuke who trembles as Naruto kisses him and then stops. "lube." He leans over the bed and reaches in to a pocket of his pants, pulling out a tube. Then opens it as he sits up, sitting between Sasuke's legs, he poured the lube on his fingers before leaning down and kissing Sasuke again.

A second or two later he pressed one of his fingers into Sasuke… Moving it in and out slowly, waiting for Sasuke to become use to it and making sure to hit the spot that caused Sasuke to tremble in pleasure. Soon a second finger joined the first and he stretched Sasuke. Who whimpered in pain and pleasure mixed before he was near to his peak again. Naruto grinned at the sight of Sasuke hardening again. Naruto poured so lube on himself and rubbed it in.

The removal of his fingers from Sasuke, made the black-haired boy whimper in lose. Naruto placed himself against Sasuke… And pressed against him. Sasuke gasped, his hands twisting in the sheets as Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, pushing in fully and swallowing the scream that came from Sasuke. Naruto didn't move as he kissed Sasuke, letting him get use to it..

Sasuke after a while relaxed and moved slightly to test himself, letting off a moan as he did. He felt complete, whole, perfect. Looking at Naruto he nodded, and then wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. Sasuke's eyes showing everything. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I am sorry it hurts."

"I am fine, now make me scream." Sasuke's words made Naruto smirk as he slowly started to move, and as he realized Sasuke was fine started moving faster and faster and harder. Then he hit a rhythm that they both could keep. Naruto hit the Spot in Sasuke over and over… making sure to kiss Sasuke as make as he could. Not wanting to stop.

Then it happened. The Fireworks when off in Sasuke's head a second time, forcing his body to freeze up as he released his seed onto their chests, crying out in perfect bliss. Naruto joined him almost as soon as in happened, hitting his peak inside Sasuke. After a minute, Naruto gently pulled out, flipped over and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him tight against him.

Sasuke snuggled against Naruto and sighed happily. Feeling full and complete in a way that he never had been before. Laying his head on Naruto's chest he spoke. "You have to stay with me now. You know that right."

"Of course… I wouldn't have in any other way." They drift off to sleep.

Sasuke's head on Naruto's chest and Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke. There legs where tangled up with each other. Naruto started to move his head and opened one eye and saw Sasuke sleeping right next to him. The blond one smile at the memories of him and Sasuke in bed.

Naruto look down and saw that they where tangled with each other. He did a little frown because he had to go to the bathroom really bad, but he didn't want to wake up Sasuke. He moved Sasuke's hands back to him and was about to move the legs but stop because he heard "Moving again." Naruto look up at Sasuke who was rubbing his eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom, really bad." Sasuke saw that Naruto really had to go. Sasuke moved so that Naruto could get out of bed. Naruto grabbed his pants and walk out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled at the sight of Naruto. Sasuke got out of bed and got a pair of dark blue pants.

Naruto came back to see Sasuke had pants on and that Sasuke was laying bed. Naruto smirk because Sasuke had his arms above his head and his leg spread out.

"I like that pose." Naruto said looking at Sasuke smirk and say "I hope so." Naruto smirk and came around to the bed and sat down on it. "I have a question teme." Sasuke sat up and nodded.

"Are we going to keep this privet or public?" Sasuke look at Naruto and said "I don't know yet. Let me think about it and I'll tell you after winter break." Naruto nodded and started walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Naruto turned around and said "To see if were still showed in." Sasuke nodded and they walk down the hall way and to the kitchen to see everyone at the table eating. Naruto walk to the front door and saw that most of the snow was gone but not all of. Naruto shrugged and walk into the kitchen and said "We all can go home." everyone nodded and got all of there things and walk out the door and to there houses, expect for Gaara.

"Gaara you can go home now." Naruto said looking at Gaara smirk. Naruto tried to touch him but Kimimaru came up and said "Mine." Sasuke look at Kimimaru and said "Where's Itachi?" Kimimaru smirk and said "Sleeping." Sasuke nodded and look at Naruto who was getting something to drink.

"You going home?" Sasuke ask looking at Naruto put his glass down and smirk. "Nope." Sasuke look at him an said "Your staying here?" Naruto nodded.

"I can have fun." Naruto said looking at Sasuke smirk and nod. 'That winter break was the best thing that ever happen' Sasuke thought and smiled.

-----One week later-----

Naruto ran to school. He had to go home and get a change of clothes. Sasuke was already at school and talking to Gaara and everyone. Naruto walk in and walk past Sasuke and walk to his locker. Neji and Kiba walk up to Naruto and ask "Did you have a good winter break?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I did." Naruto said looking out of the corner of his eyes and see Sasuke walk to him with Shikamaru with him. "Yeah Naruto."

'Hey teme. What's up." Naruto ask looking at Sasuke now. Sasuke was having a hard time talking to Naruto. He didn't like the fact that they where hiding that they were together. "Nothing much." Naruto nodded and heard the bell ring. Naruto started to walk away from Sasuke but turned around because Sasuke grabbed his arm and then took his other hand and kiss him in front of everyone. Everyone gasp and pulled out cameras and took pictures of them kissing. They broke off there kiss and Sasuke said in his ear 'Mine." Naruto look at him and said "I wouldn't want it any other way." Sasuke smile and grabbed Naruto's hand and they walk to class.

The End. :-D


End file.
